


Day Two: Firsts & Lasts

by TeardropWolf



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimiclaude Week (Fire Emblem), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeardropWolf/pseuds/TeardropWolf
Summary: Did this for Dimiclaude week. Tried writing it in Claude's perspective.Also it's a oneshot.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Day Two: Firsts & Lasts

Claude's first crush happened to be on a certain blonde haired prince. Spending time with him and getting to know him; he definitely started to feel things around Dimitri. Of course, he didn't try to explore anything further at first. He figured maybe the feelings would pass. He never really had anything like them before due to how he grew up.

  
Some time later, the ball came around. After pulling Byleth out for a dance, he decided to try to dance with Dimitri. At first, the blonde refused. But Claude wasn't going to give up. He managed to somehow convince the prince to dance with him. And that was his first dance with Dimitri. A night he'll never forget.

  
Things went downhill after that, however, and it was one crazy event after another. And now five years had passed. Claude couldn't believe his eyes when he first saw Dimitri again. But now wasn't the time to get lost in his head. He was on the battlefield. A battle he ended up having to retreat on, as he couldn't afford to die there.

  
After successfully defeating the Adrestian invasion in Derdriu with the help of Dimitri and Byleth; Claude parted ways, going back to his homeland in Almyra.

  
Months had passed, and Claude received his first letter from Dimitri himself. The handwriting was really neat, and he couldn't help but want to chuckle from how adorable everything in that letter was. Of course, he wrote back, and from then on the two were writing letters to each other.

  
And now it was a little over a year since Claude left. He just got news from Dimitri's letter that he was planning on hosting a ball at his castle. He purposely didn't mention any plans on attending when he sent his next letter, as he wanted to surprise Dimitri with his visit. He hopped onto his wyvern and started to make he way towards Fhirdiad. 

  
He'll never forget the look on Dimitri's face when he showed up. The way his eye went wide, the pink that dusted his cheeks. It was a pleasant sight, and Claude found himself wanting to discover new ways to cause Dimitri to make such an adorable expression. He had a small chat with a few of the Blue Lion members, and a few minutes later Dimitri pulled him away and out to a balcony. When they were out there, Dimitri carefully placed his cloak over Claude's shoulders to keep him warm. 

  
After a few back and forths, Dimitri was the first to confess his feelings and attractions for him. Claude couldn't believe what he was hearing. And yet he happily returned the feelings, and the two of them shared their first kiss there. And it didn't stop there. After that first kiss, something sparked in the both of them, and that night the both of them became one.

  
Waking up the next day in Dimitri's arms warmed Claude's heart. He felt safe. He felt happy. He felt loved. He felt wanted. He couldn't admire the other's sleeping form for long as Dimitri woke up not long after he did, and Claude was greeted with a soft kiss to his forehead.

  
After that, the two of them were now dating. They dated for a few months until Claude was the first one to propose, and Dimitri happily accepted. While engaged, Dimitri's taste returned to him on his birthday. Claude will always remember Dimitri's expression and behavior when it happened. 

  
Their wedding was one of the best days of Claude's life. And it was the first and last wedding they both would have.

  
Times passes, and the two had their first children. Twins they both adored and loved. And they were able to raise a fairly big family. Each child caused Dimitri to cry tears of joy. 

  
As the years went by, Claude noticed Dimitri's health kept getting worse. And it seemed no matter what they did, it continued to worsen. Dimitri got sick a lot more often and there wasn't much they could do. Not even the doctors or nurses could really help them. And no amount of research has helped either.

  
And soon, Claude would have his last hug from Dimitri. He'd have his last kiss from Dimitri. He'd give his last hug in return, not knowing it would be the last time he’d have him wrapped in his arms.

  
One day, Dimitri was stuck laying in bed, really ill. Claude gave him one last kiss, and it was on his forehead; and Dimitri would give his last breath. Dimitri had died at the age of seventy five, surrounded by loved ones; with Claude holding his hand. He was able to go out with one last smile.

  
The first day Claude visited his grave he sat there and spoke as if Dimitri could hear him. And he thanked him for many things. He thanked him for the irreplaceable memories. He thanked him for being someone he could trust. He thanked him for loving him and wanting him. And he thanked him for being someone so precious to him.

  
He continued to make sure he visited his grave at least once a week. Always speaking as if his words could somehow reach the other. And he never tired of doing this. And he never missed a week.

  
And he kept this up for five years until one day became his last day to visit. As that day was the last day of his own life. 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it. I'm sorry it's short and awful I tried jsfshjksfjgj


End file.
